An Unexpected Surprise
by WorthYourWeightInGold
Summary: Blaine can't wait to see Kurt when he comes to pick him up at McKinley, but then gets an unexpected surprise when Kurt comes out in a Cheerios uniform. Slash and Lemons!


**A/N: Smut Smut Smut. Can't get any better than that!**

**This is my first smutty fic that I've written in awhile. Reviews are wonderful things.**

**I don't own Glee, but I'd LOVE to own Darren Criss. **

**Mmh. That boy. **

* * *

I squinted behind my pink sunglasses and leaned against my car. It was unusually hot for April, and my Dalton Academy uniform didn't help at all. It was a Friday and I had skipped my last class to drive to Lima to pick up Kurt for our weekly date night. We didn't get to see each other as much since he transferred back to McKinley, so driving out here once a week was something I couldn't miss.

I gently slid off my blazer and untucked my shirt for a bit of relief from the heat. I groaned when I took out my iPhone and saw the time. Kurt said he'd be out right after Glee rehearsal, but it was over thirty minutes ago. My fingers quickly started typing a message.

**To: Kurt**

**Where are you? I'm in my usual spot waiting!**

**To: Blaine**

**Sorry, babe! Glee ran a little late and I had to take care of something. 5 minutes and I'm all yours!**

**To: Kurt**

**Sounds good to me. =D**

Before I knew it, a tall slender figure was walking out of the front doors, and I had to do a double take. It was my Kurt alright, but he was in a sleek, form-fitting, red and white uniform. The top hugged his torso perfectly, and showed off the right amount of the slight muscle in his biceps, while the sweatpants sat low on his hips, shaping his ass in a taunting manner. My jaw dropped. He looked fucking amazing.

His beautiful porcelain face lit up with a smile as he jogged his way towards me and attacked me in a strong embrace. "Blaine! Oh, I missed you. So much." He said, pulling away slowly.

"I missed you too, babe." I glanced him up and down with a smirk. "What's this for?"

"Oh!" he giggled. "I might of… rejoined the Cheerios."

"_Oh, Really?_ Well, you look amazing. Seriously." I pulled him closer to me, my hands inching down to grasp his ass firmly. My lips brushed against the outside of his ear. "You might have to wear this _a lot_ more often."

"I'm guessing you like it?" Kurt raised and eyebrow.

I answered him by forcing his hips against mine and crushing our lips together in a heated, messy kiss. He gasped against my lips as I nudged my half-hard cock into his thigh.

"_Oh._" He said breathlessly pressing back with equal force, and a strangled groan escaped my throat.

"Your place. _Now_."

xXxXx

We finally made it to Kurt's house. Thankfully, no one was home. Kurt fumbled trying to get his keys out of his bag, and frankly, I was growing far too impatient. I pressed my chest to his back, ghosting my fingers along the nape of his neck, as my lips suckled on the sweet spot below his ear. His breath shuttered and he nimbly found his house key, leading us inside.

As soon as the door was locked, our shoes were tossed by the door, and we were kissing each other breathlessly, all while knocking over a lamp, and stumbling up the stairs into Kurt's room. I pressed him into the nearest wall I could find, and attached my lips to the base of his throat. I ground my hips into him harder this time, trying to create some much-needed friction, which elicited a beautiful moan from his mouth.

That's what did it for me. Every drop of blood in my body boiled, and rushed straight to my crotch, making me_ painfully_ hard.

I gasped. "Need you… _now_."

Kurt smirked and pressed a finger gently to my lips.

"Shhh. Just let me take care of you."

He quickly traded places with me, slamming my back hard against the wall, and his hands found my chest. Instead of unfastening my shirt, his fingers found a gap and ripped it open, sending buttons in every direction. While tossing said shirt aimlessly to the ground, his mouth found my pulse point, sucking a deep purple bruise into the skin. I didn't even care that I would have to wear a scarf for the next week. This was worth it.

Kurt kissed the blemish he had made and then drew a line with his tongue all the way down to the waistband of my pants. He glanced up at me, his beautiful glasz eyes blown out with lust, and hooked his finger inside to pop the button open. With one fell swoop, my pants and boxers joined the destroyed shirt on the floor, and Kurt's lips were inches from my throbbing cock. I felt his hot breath against me and I couldn't take it much longer.

"Kurt… _please_."

He smirked. Kurt knew exactly what he was doing to me, and was eating every single moment of it up. He prodded his tongue out and slowly licked me from base to tip. I groaned breathlessly and begged him once again.

"Kurt. Stop teasing. _Just do it. Please_."

He nibbled his lip looking up at me innocently. "I guess since you asked so nicely…"

Kurt pressed a chaste kiss to the head before engulfing my length in one go. My head fell back against the wall with a smack, and my hands tangled themselves in Kurt's soft, well-kept hair. His hands tightly grasped my hips, preventing me from thrusting into his mouth, and I was reduced to a stammering mess. My breathing became ragged as he hollowed his cheeks and tightened his lips around me. At the rate this was headed, I wasn't going to last long. I gently urged him to stop and brought him to his feet.

I tugged the bottom of his uniform shirt up and over his head, and rid him of his pants almost quicker than he did mine. My hands started to roam his body as he backed up towards the bed, pulling me with him. His eyes never left mine as he laid down and spread his legs wide for me. I quickly pulled open his nightstand drawer, and rummaged around until I found a small bottle of lube. Kurt grabbed a pillow and quickly shoved it under his hips while I carefully slicked up three fingers. I positioned myself over him and carefully nudged his entrance with one finger, circling slowly. He moaned softly, and I smirked, dragging the process out a bit longer.

"Blaine. Inside. _Please_."

I decided not to torture him, and pushed past the tight ring of muscle, stretching him slowly. He closed his eyes for a moment to get used to the sensation.

"Another. _Now_." He whispered.

I obliged, adding a second finger. Kurt hissed in pain, but it quickly turned into a loud moan of approval when I gently crooked my fingers and brushed against his tight bundle of nerves.

"Now, Blaine. I want you."

I grabbed for the lube again, quickly covering my cock with a large amount. I grabbed for Kurt's legs and wrapped them around my waist as I aligned myself against him.

"Ready?" I asked.

He grabbed my shoulders for support and nodded.

With a quick thrust of my hips I was completely sheathed inside him, staying still for a moment until he got used to the intrusion. He pulled me closer and spoke with a whisper.

"_Move_."

I let out a deep groan as I pulled back and began thrusting into him harshly. His walls were so perfectly tight around my cock, and the noises he made. _Oh God._ I could have lost it right there.

Kurt wrapped his arms around my shoulders as if he were clinging on for dear life. He moaned in my ear and urged me to go harder. I slid my hands to his hips and gripped them tight enough to leave bruises. I dug my hips into him harder and he came undone, screaming my name loudly. I moved along the exact same spot over and over, and I watched his stomach clench as he brought a hand down to his leaking erection to give it a few satisfying strokes.

"Blaine. _Ngh!_ Almost there. Come for me, baby."

I felt his walls tighten immensely and with a few more hard thrusts, I came hard inside him. Kurt came over both of our stomachs almost immediately after me. I collapsed on top of him, bringing our lips together and brushing my tongue lazily over his.

"Amazing." He whispered, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck.

"Outstanding." I replied. "You're officially _NEVER_ allowed to wear that uniform in public again. I don't think I'd be able to control myself."

He simply smiled.

"That's going to be a little difficult, since I have to be at_ ALL_ of the football games… and I think we both know how much you _love_ football."

This boy was going to be the death of me.

* * *

**Reviews. They only take a moment, they make my writing better, and they just might save you 15% or more on your car insurance. =D**

**I have other fics that could use your loving on my page. **

**Facebook/Twitter/Tumblr is there also.**

**Thanks for reading, guys!**

**xxAlyssaMae**


End file.
